Penny Lancaster
Penny Lancaster-Stewart, Lady Stewart '(born March 15, 1971) is an English model, photographer and TV personality. She is best known for being married to rock singer Sir Rod Stewart. In 2014, she joined the ITV lunchtime show Loose Women and is now a regular panellist. Early Life Lancaster was brought up by parents Graham and Sally who were both regular gym-goers and encouraged a love of fitness. She also has a brother called Oliver. At the age of six, Lancaster took up dance, learning tap, ballet and modern but decided to quit at the age of 16 due to her height and decided aerobics would better suit her frame. Six years later Lancaster became a certified fitness trainer. It was during this time that she was spotted by a model scout who suggested who should consider a career in modelling. Lancaster suffers from chronic sweat problem called hyperhidrosis. Career 'Early Career Throughout the 1990s, Lancaster was in a long-term relationship with city trader Mickey Sloan. They lived in Bermuda from 1996 to 1998 but separated in 1999. Around this time, Lancaster decided to learn about the other side of modelling and began taking photography classes. 'Ultimo' In 2002, Lancaster signed up to be the face of designer lingerie brand Ultimo for a reported £200,000. Lancaster was a success at promoting the brand raising its profile, especially in the United Kingdom, but two years later, Lancaster's contract was not renewed. 'Strictly Come Dancing' Lancaster was announced as one of the fourteen celebrities taking part in the fifth series of Strictly Come Dancing in 2007. In week 4, she was revealed as one of the bottom two participants. She and her partner (Ian Waite) were in the week six dance-off with Matt Di Angelo and were voted off. 'Loose Women' On September 15, 2014, Lancaster was billed as an occasional panelist on the lunchtime chat show Loose Women. Through Series 19 of the show, she made four subsequent appearances, on December 1, 2014, March 9, 2015, June 15, 2015, July 6, 2015. Since Series 20 began on September 1, 2015, Lancaster now appears more regularly and has so far appeared three times in September 2015, once in October and November 2015, twice in December 2015, twice in January 2016, twice in March 2016, twice in April 2016, twice in May 2016 and once in June 2016. As of Series 21 which began on September 5, 2016, Lancaster now appears weekly. Personal Life In 1999, Lancaster met singer Rod Stewart, who offered to let her take photos of him whilst on tour. Lancaster gave birth to her first child, a 7 lb, 7 oz (3.373 kg) boy on November 27, 2005. On February 17, 2011, it was announced that Lancaster had given birth to their second child, (Stewart's eighth child), another boy. Lancaster and Stewart married on June 16, 2007 at La Cervara near Portofino, Italy. The couple exchanged vows in the presence of family and friends. Lancaster is an ambassador to Penny for London. Lancaster is a vice president of the RNIB. Category:Series 5 Category:9th Place Category:Models